


I've Been Runnin' Hot

by thewordsleep



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsleep/pseuds/thewordsleep
Summary: For anon prompt:Richie fucks Eddie with Eddie in his lap with his back against Richie’s chest under a blanket with everyone there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 444





	I've Been Runnin' Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: _R &E are about to go at it but they get interrupted by Bill coming to pick them up for a movie night. They stop but are still so horny that they can’t stop at the movie night and Richie fucks Eddie with Eddie in his lap with his back against Richie’s chest under a blanket with everyone there and Richie can’t stop whimpering and playing with Eddie’s shorts that he’s only pulled down a little. They’re both trying to be quiet but are struggling._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sorry for the long wait nonny! I got a bit carried away with it, but I hope I still did the idea justice!
> 
> Title is from start me up by the rolling stones

Richie's hand slides up Eddie's thigh during the scene about the three seashells.

_"This guy's never used the three seashells…!"_

"But _how_ do they work?" Mike asks, and flings an m&m at the TV. "Fucking. _How?"_

Richie shifts again, his hips pushing up under Eddie's for the hundredth time since the movie started, but he just can't help it. He's been rocking a semi since they got here, and especially since he pulled Eddie down with him onto Georgie's purple beanbag. Eddie's legs spread akimbo over Richie's with a thick wool blanket draped over them both by Bev.

The others are sprawled out around them, _actually_ watching Demolition Man. The sound coming out loud from Bill's parents' forty-by-forty inch screen, and the dark room lighting up with each flash. Bill sits squished between Bev and Stan on the couch, a knit blanket thrown on the three of them, and Ben and Mike sit on the floor in front, close to the TV and sharing m&ms.

And it's not the movie's fault--Richie _loves_ this movie, ok? But, he's just not in the mood to watch it right now. Not when he's got Eddie's ass nestled nicely in his lap, his bare, slender leg falling between Richie's (because Eddie's wardrobe is full of shorts for _every_ season, apparently) as he tries but-not-really to squirm away from Richie's touch.

Every now and then when the TV goes bright and lights up the room in blue, Richie can see the red flush on Eddie's neck and cheeks, and notes the way his fingers dig into his knees over the blanket whenever Richie touches him.

"We can't," Eddie whispers to him during a talky scene. Richie watches, almost hypnotized, as Eddie gnaws on his bottom lip, conflicted. "We _shouldn't."_

Richie counters that by clutching Eddie's small hips tightly and bucking up against him. Because they really fucking _can._

“Richie, qui-quit it, we _can't,”_ Eddie says again, flustered as he turns to whisper harshly into Richie's ear, his breath hot and uneven, "the movie, concentrate on _the movie."_

Richie bucks again, his boner pressing insistently against the seam of his jeans and to the back of Eddie's ass. “I've gotta-just, c'mon _Eds,_ ” he begs helplessly in a breathy voice, his hips moving more rhythmically now. "Can't we just…"

_"No."_

"Shh!" Ben says distractedly from across the room, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

Richie presses his mouth flat but glares over at Ben, before huffing and sliding his hand up dangerously high on Eddie's inner thigh. The movement goes completely unseen beneath the blanket.

Eddie's lip slips out from between his teeth, shiny and bitten raw, as he practically convulses when Richie cups him through his loose shorts.

_"Richie…"_

"No, nuh-uh, shh," Richie murmurs quietly to the side of Eddie's neck, his breath unsteady as he feels Eddie swallow, "let me, let me, Eds." 

He clasps a hand down firmly on Eddie's thigh, to which Eddie lets out a short gasp and stills. He glances quickly around the room, but pushes back when Richie urges him to. The TV booms loudly at just the right moment, covering Eddie's choked off moan.

With his other hand, Richie reaches down between them to quickly undo his own fly.

"Fuck, _fuck,"_ Eddie breathes out with a little frown when he realizes what Richie's doing.

He leans back as Richie's fingers slip under the loose hem of his shorts. They're one of Eddie's more well-worn pairs; the green fabric stretchy and slack, and Richie's second favourite pair on him. His fingers brush warm, firm skin--and _wow,_ so it seems Eddie didn't even have time to pull on any underwear when they were so rudely interrupted by Bill. 

Breathing harshly now, with his other hand Richie slowly drags his own cock out of his jeans, rubbing it to the bare skin on the back of Eddie's thigh.

"Fuck," Eddie whimpers at the feeling of slick hot skin, and squirms helplessly against him. "Oh _fuck."_

Richie jerks him slowly under the blanket, his fist tenting it slightly, going with the rhythm of his hips. Eddie slumps and his dick twitches in Richie's hand. God, Richie wishes he could see it, because even Eddie's cock is cute. It's pink and thin, and it leaks so prettily whenever Richie gets his mouth on it. He wishes he could see it now, poking into his fist and dribbling come as it is.

If Richie's first love is Eddie, then a close second is Eddie's dick… also his ass. It's honestly a tie.

"Ohh, _Rich…"_

Eddie's basically cradled in Richie's lap now, with one arm looped over his shoulder almost bridal-style as they writhe against each other.

They haven't fucked yet, though they were gearing up for it earlier. Richie leans in to kiss Eddie's cheek and Eddie huffs out a tender sigh. God, but Richie wants to fuck him so badly, he honestly thinks he might die if he doesn't get to soon.

"Eddie--"

"Holy shit, _gross!"_ Bev shouts, and Richie and Eddie both instantly freeze, cold shock vibrating through them like they'd been doused with icey water. "Ugh, _seriously?"_

"Wh-what," Bill says after a moment with a shrug, "Like you wo-wouldn't eat a rat burger if-f there were no cow ones."

Stan grimaces. _"I_ fucking wouldn't."

"Yeah, no way, man," Mike agrees with a shake of his head.

Ben lifts his hand. "I plead the fifth," he says, but when Bev gapes at him he concedes, "what? They look pretty good!"

Bev groans as she tosses her pillow lightly at him, still wrinkling her nose at the screen.

Richie feels Eddie sigh heavily with relief, a hand over his chest as he slumps back against Richie's chest. 

"Jesus fucking _Christ,"_ Eddie sighs heavily, and Richie wholeheartedly agrees.

He gives them both a few seconds to breathe, before skimming his fingers down to slip between Eddie's cheeks, where he's still slick and prepped for the cock he never got earlier. Eddie's back goes liquid as Richie rubs at his hole, feeling the muscle quiver at his touch.

Eddie's mouth hangs open as Richie plays with him, lying his head heavily onto Richie's shoulder and turning into his neck. "Put 'em in," Eddie begs so quietly, almost shyly, "Want it, Rich. I-I want your fingers so bad…"

And fuck, Richie doesn't need to be told that twice, as he's already pushing the tips of his fingers inside, squirming them past the tight ring of muscle until Richie's knuckles deep, spreading his fingers apart and curling them.

"Oh, _holy_ \--holy fuck," Eddie exhales, his thighs clamping down around Richie's leg as he clenches. "It's so--Rich, _God_ it feels _so._.." He trails off.

Eddie's eyes are set on the Denbrough family portrait hanging over the TV, Richie wants to make a crack about _hey, whatever gets you off_ \-- but he's currently three fingers deep inside Eddie's ass, so. Later.

"You're still so ready for me," Richie remarks instead, as quietly as he can to the shell of Eddie's ear, glancing around to make sure the others can't hear him over the movie. "Still so wet and ready inside for me, Eds- baby, _fuck."_

Slowly, Richie slides his fingers out and takes his hand out of Eddie's shorts, to which Eddie whimpers in protest.

Still, with a tiny push to his back, Eddie slumps a bit forward, enough to lift his hips up so that Richie can inconspiciously pull his shorts down enough over his ass.

"Fuck, baby," Richie mutters to the back of his neck, carressing the newly exposed flesh of his asscheeks. "Gonna fuck you, Eds, gonna put it all in," Richie says, rubbing the head of his cock firmly against Eddie's asshole, "No screaming, now."

Eddie snorts at that and ducks his head. "You wish _."_

A loud crash of glass sounds from the screen as Richie grabs Eddie's hips and pushes into him fast.

"Ah-fuck _FUCK!"_ Eddie cries out, almost guttural, and the others all quickly look over at him in confusion.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Bill asks with a frown, pausing the movie.

Richie bites his lip and freezes, his sweaty forehead pressed to the nape of Eddie's neck.

After a long moment of curious stares, Eddie finally explains, his voice strained and jittery. "Just… wasn't, uh, expecting how... _loud,"_ he emphasizes, glancing over his shoulder, "that the scene would be… uh, on Bill's new TV."

Richie gulps and slides his hands soothingly down Eddie's hips, trying to remain still even though his whole body is thrumming with the urge to just fucking _move._

Eddie's hand finds his beneath the blanket, linking their fingers together. "It's just... _so_ loud."

"We can turn the volume down?" Richie asks in a small voice, getting the feeling they're not really talking about the movie at all, "I mean, we can even stop it altogether, uh, watch... something else--right?"

This garners a lot of confused looks and groans from the others.

"No!" Eddie answers quickly, shifts to look directly at Richie. The sudden movement causes him to sink down all the way into Richie's lap, and the grip Richie has on Eddie's hips tightens brutally. Still, Eddie's eyes are earnest and dark as he says, in an unusually thick voice, _"Ah_. No, Rich. I-mm, I really... _like_ it."

Richie's eyes widen at that, at his _tone._ "Oh-okay."

"Are you guys kidding, are you _high?_ Stop the movie?" Stan questions loudly, looking at them like they'd each grown two heads, "What the fuck, _no_. We're like, more than halfway through, dipshits, get over it."

They all turn back to the TV at that, as Bill just shakes his head and presses play. 

Richie hugs Eddie tenderly from behind, nosing into his soft hair. "You like it, huh," he murmurs quietly to him.

Eddie ducks his head again, but Richie feels the heat of his blush against his cheek.

"...Mmhm."

"Eddie… fuck me, baby," Richie sighs with a dopey smile, "you feel fucking _perfect."_

Slowly, Richie's hips stutter into a stilted rhythm, as Eddie leans back against his chest. His legs spreading further apart over Richie's knees.

Eddie hisses as Richie rolls in deep, their hips as flush as they could possibly be.

"Shit, oh _shit,_ Richie _,_ " Eddie whines under his breath, and drops his head back against Richie's shoulder.

The beanbag shifts beneath them as Eddie works his hips back as discreetly as he can, grinding back against Richie's cock like he can't get enough, wants it deeper, harder--and _fuck_ they can't.

Bev keeps glancing over at them, forcing Richie and Eddie to hold still until she finally looks away. And Eddie's all-out panting now, the others must think it's his psuedo-asthma acting up at all the heavy parts of the movie.

Then Eddie reaches back, pulls on Richie's hair until he can turn enough to kiss him, and it's almost too much; Eddie's hot, open mouth, and his tight as fuck hole all at once, all for Richie to _take,_ to fucking have. And Richie hugs Eddie so tightly to him, his mouth pressed openly to his cheek in breathless warning. 

"Don't," Richie grits out, but Eddie leans forward and fucking _bounces_ in his lap.

Someone turns the movie's volume up, but all Richie can hear is the blood in his ears and the gaspy sounds Eddie makes.

His mouth is mashed against the back of Eddie's shirt, leaving a dark, damp spot at the collar.

"Fuck, Eds," Richie whispers, " _seriously_ , don't, or I'll… I'll…"

Eddie smirks at him over his shoulder then, his eyes glimmering as he bites his lip and fucking _clenches_. 

"Oh, you little _bastard_ \--" Richie moans, low and unheard - but just barely.

God how he'd like to just fling the covers off and push Eddie down, fuck him against the couch and make him _scream--_ their friends be damned. As Richie mouths at Eddie's ear, he thinks, fuck, the others could _watch_ for all he cares at this point. He can almost picture them staring in shock and awe, as he pushes little Eddie down onto all fours and lifts his ass up, spreads him open for everyone to see, and Richie would just fuck the hell out of him.

The thought sends a pleasurable tingle down his spine. Richie reaches down to grab Eddie's sweet little cock again.

It's not his best move, since as soon as he does, Eddie doubles forward and lets out a loud, guttural sob, shooting his load into Richie's hand.

Bev glances at them but the others are too engrossed with the movie, so she just shakes her head and looks away again, flicking a piece of paper at Stan's head.

Richie pulls Eddie back and tries to cover his soft, breathless moans with his hand, but Eddie simply bites at his fingers.

"Should I stop…?" Richie forces himself to ask.

"No, no, keep fucking me, Richie," Eddie pants against his cheek, placing a hand over the one Richie's still holding his cock with. "Wanna-wanna _feel_ you."

"Yeah?" Richie asks, shocked.

"Yeah," Eddie begs in a whisper, "I want it so _bad_ , Richie. Wanna feel your come inside me, _please."_

"On it, boss," Richie grunts out, as Eddie starts mouthing lazily along his jaw.

The movie is at its most action heavy climax, which Richie's hoping will work in his favour. As he pulls out as much as he can, which isn't much, lifting Eddie's hips up a little and looking down into that shadowy middle of where their bodies meet, Richie slams back in, feeling Eddie jolt in response.

The movie explodes with sound, and Eddie hides his little moans against Richie's neck, planting kisses to the stubble under his chin.

"That's it," Eddie breathes sweetly into his skin, "yeah, that's it, Richie, come for me."

On the second explosion, Richie comes, loud and spasming as he fucks up into Eddie fast under the blanket.

"Nnh, oh yeah, Rich, _yeah,_ " Eddie mumbles nonsensically, "I can feel it inside me, baby, can _feel it_..."

He freezes against Eddie's back, his cock twitching deep inside still as Richie tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck, Richie, I'm so full," Eddie sighs, oh so quiet and sated as he melts back into Richie's body, his cheeks flushed and pretty as his chest heaves.

They lie like that for a while, warm and close and breathing together. Until Richie goes soft inside him, and his jizz starts oozing out of Eddie in a way he just knows his Eds will never admit to actually liking. He'll probably even bitch about it later, and shower fifty times when he gets home just to prove his point.

Someday Richie will make him keep it in, he'll leave Eddie filled all day, maybe plug him up with something or eat it out of him, or--

"Oh, my God, so are you guys fucking _done_ finally?" Bev asks, standing up to go flick on the lights, covering her eyes the entire way.

Eddie stiffens in Richie's lap and immediately sits up straight, the movement unwittingly causing Richie's now soft dick to slip out of Eddie with an unpleasantly squelchy sound, they both wince.

On the TV, the credits roll on silently.

"I don't- _-_ Wh- _what…_?" Eddie sputters.

"Come off it, guys," Stan drawls, and he has his hands over his eyes too, actually, _all_ the losers do. "You've basically been dry-humping since you got here."

Eddie is _rigid_ now. And not in the good way. "I, but, but we--!"

"I-I'm not mad," Bill says, facing straight up at the ceiling even with his hands shielding his eyes, "I'm ju-just disappointed."

"And _I'm_ just traumatized," Mike offers, his eyes squeezed shut.

"You guys are loud," Ben says uncomfortably with an arm slung over his face, "especially you, Eddie."

Eddie gawks at him until Mike clears his throat, holding up that piece of paper Beverly threw.

"We've all silently agreed to keep our eyes covered for as long as it takes for you two to go to the bathroom and," he pauses, his mouth twisting awkwardly, "do whatever you guys need to do, and get descent so you can come back here to watch Terminator 2 with us."

"No hanky panky this time." Bev points blindly at them, so she actually ends up pointing somewhere between Bill and Stan.

"But, wait no, wait, how," Eddie stammers out with wide, _wide_ doe eyes, "we, I mean, I-I-I, how did...?"

Richie - never one to refuse an out when it's so freely given, and noting that his little Eddie-bear is so mortified that he is is now effectively _broken_ \- tucks himself back into his jeans and shoves Eddie up enough to pull up his shorts for him.

"Well," Richie begins casually, "This'll be a story to tell the grandkids, huh Eds?"

"I, they heard, we--" Eddie babbles on.

"If me and Eds don't come back within fifteen minutes," Richie goes on, scratching the back of his neck, "well, it's probably best you guys _don't_ come looking."

Richie offers up a final proper salute to all their friends unseeing faces, and then grabs Eddie's hand to lead his now completely catatonic beau out of the room.

"Y-you guys are buy-buying Georgie a new beanbag, ah-asswipes," Bill calls after them. "Because I'm burning th-this one!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm [thewordsleep](https://thewordsleep.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, mostly I reblog fanart and post fic updates there if ya wanna hang :)
> 
> Russian translation by [aint_guilty](https://ficbook.net/authors/1722265) is available [**here**!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9112545)


End file.
